


Frog Towne

by djinthehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinthehouse/pseuds/djinthehouse
Summary: The pack that Harry has grown up and raises his daughter in is taken over by a new alpha. An alpha that Harry once new nearly a decade ago. There pack are forced to move to a new country to live with 30 other people they have never met in this new pack. How will Harry feel about meeting new people, new friends? Raising his daughter and not knowing anything about where he comes from and who he really is as a person,
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter, James Potter/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	Frog Towne

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.  
> I haven't posted a story here on AO3 in a few years and am excited to do so.  
> Please tell me if you see any major mistakes that I would need to change.  
> Can anyone tell me how to work this upload website? I tried making the paragraphs further apart like double space and it is not working I would do the entire story then save it and it would not save it.

Harry looked out over the children as he leaned back against a tree. His hands folded on his stomach as he kept an eye on them, they were making mud pies that were mixed with leaves and he would guess rocks and sticks. "Mommy look we made potions!" Yelled his 7-year-old daughter Runa, her white-colored hair flying around her face as she held the wooden bowl that contained leaves, flower petals, mud, and what looked like even a worm.

  
"That's lovely, darling" Harry told his daughter and she returned that with a grin that was missing teeth. She had lost the two top teeth less than two weeks ago. Harry looked over her shoulder at the other 4 children. These were his half-siblings. Shelby was 11, the twins Solvi and Anja were 10 in a month and a half, and Oskar who was 7. The youngest Oskar ran overthrowing himself sideways onto Harry's lap and cuddling into his stomach. Harry reached over pulling the boy close to him and inhaling his smell. It was of baby powder, dirt, sunflowers, and grass.

  
"Harry-Harry-Harry!!!" He turned to see the betas son, Arin. He ran fast then fell to his knees crying into his hands. "Harry a pack attacked us! Everyone is fighting, the Alpha is fighting someone!" Harry stood up abruptly holding onto Oskar.

  
"Everyone over here, Now!" He screamed waving with both of his hands sighing in relief as the three listened to him. "Shelby you're in charge of Runa, Arin you got the twins. Stay with your buddies and stick close to me. Go!" Harry already started walking before he was finished talking. In less than an hour, they had reached a part that was hanging over the woods and could see the part of the woods their packs camp was at.  
"Arin. You're coming with me we are going for meat maybe some rabbits or birds." Anja, Solvi, Runa you're looking for berry's or any other vegetables that may be out there, don't eat anything until I get back. I want to make sure that it isn't poisonous. Shelby starts the fire and Oskar collects some leaves so we can sleep on something other than the cold ground." He waited until he got a nod from each child before he went off with Arin. "We need to find food, and water" Harry spoke again telling the thirteen-year-old.  
"Harry, will Dad and Mom be alright?" Harry doesn't know what to say to the kid he doesn't want to lie, because he knew what some packs would do. It all depended on what they were searching for if they were looking for submissive, they kill every Dominant and any child that has not presented. If they were looking for warriors, they would have their way with the submissives and children for a night or a few nights then kill them and beat the dominants down until they complied.  
"Later tonight when the children are asleep, I'll go and scout it out. See if Alpha Hemming won or not." See if there culling people or not, sure it's ancient but it happens anyway. "Don't worry I would die before anyone finds out where our camp. So that means that you are in charge when I leave you to watch over for Shelby and the little ones, Understand?" Arin sniffles but gives a nod anyway. 2 hours later they caught 3 rabbits and then 2 small fish. They returned to the camp to see that Shelby had gotten the fire going, and Oskar had piled leaves near the fire and there were piles of berries and even potatoes. Harry looked over the berries to see if they were poisonous or not and deemed them safe. He gutted the animals since Arin hadn't mastered that yet and fed the small group.  
Harry sat close to the fire watching the five children fall asleep one by one so that no one would be awake when he left for there camp. The walk back down was hard even with his adjusted eyes and the moon over his shoulder it was another two weeks until the next full moon. He skidded a little down the hill ripping his jeans and scrapping his right leg in the process. Next was his arm as it scrapped and caused his arm to bleed. Nervously he stopped before the clearing started staying in the woods as he scouted out the area making sure that there was no one around so he didn't get caught. His mind drifted to his parents his mother a man called James, and his stepfather Bram Ingalls. To Arin's parents the beta couple Filip and Hella Olsen. He thought of others in the pack of the alpha and his mate, Maiken of the children and of his best friends Anette, and Charlie.  
Harry lets out an audible groan dropping his head his child touching his chest he released a curse and got to his chest and stomach and started crawling across the field toward the tree line on the other side. After the tree line, there would be a trail that would lead straight to the middle of the platform tents that everyone lived in. He would go threw the woods instead avoid the trail walk in the trees until he found a spot that was safe to find someone to help them win against these strangers. Harry rolled to his feet keeping low as he got to the trees and to his words, he stayed off the trails sticking behind trees, and in shrubs. He froze in fear as he heard the footsteps first and ducked down to hide behind a large thick shrub that would hide him. He sees a man, a man he had never seen before he is tempted to attack him to defend their pack but decides against it. It's not safe to do that so he waits and waits and waits until the man walks towards him them past him and away from him then around the corner.  
He got up again and ran past the trail into the woods again and down to wear the woods would stop and the platform tents would be and a few actual building the ones that housed food, and the healer's area, and the packed hall that was also the alpha home. Harry had to walk all the way around to the other side of the woods to get to where he wanted to. They're tied to a tree was his alpha and beta Hemming and Filip were asleep tied to a tree. Harry crawled over and removes the gag from Hemmings's mouth then does the same things for Filip. "Were you seen?" Alpha asks him which harry replies with a shake of his head for a No. He pulls his wand out while most of the pack used knives first, he preferred his wand to all things made him feel safer, to be honest. He cast a small spell to remove the ropes setting the two free. "We're free to get out of here" Hemming whispered out as he stood.  
"Arin?" Filip questioned close to tears at the thought of his son.  
"Safe." The man sighed and smiled at him mouthing a thank you to Harry.  
"Behind you!" Harry screamed loud and long as he was grabbed from around his waist thrown into the air and slammed to the ground heavily. The entire area was lit up with magic torches and more spells as people flew from their homes. Fuck did it hurt as he was slammed into the dirt, he even felt that he had bounced slightly if he was honest. '  
"Harry!" He could hear the voice of his mother screaming out as he tried to rush to him to defend him from his attacker, but it was useless and dangerous. Bram helps him back and harry cries out as a boot hit him in the ribs then another in his arm and again in his side closer to his abdomen. He can't breathe he thought as the man lifted him once more and slammed him down again. Harry curled up to protect his stomach and his ribs and he vaguely heard fighting and threw his fingers he could see two large bodies fighting. It was Hemming and the alpha of the strangers then it stopped as one man threw the other to the ground. He could easily see that Hemming had lost and that meant that he was no longer alpha, and this pack belonged to the new Alpha.  
"Tie them up this time make sure there is a guard on them at all times." An annoyed voice gruffly yelled from his position his face shielded by shadows. "Get that kid into the hall we need to talk." Was said and Harry is grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled to his feet which he doesn't have much of a choice too. He hears his mother yell for him telling the man No, and to let Harry go its no use and the new Alpha tells the pack to go back to their beds. Harry is ushered into the hall then toward the back which before had been the home of the alpha. He was thrown to the floor on the rug that was in Infront of the fireplace. He cried out in a grunt as he landed harshly. "leave the room." Told the man that had dragged him there.  
He was left alone so that it was just him and the stranger's alpha the thought of terrifying. After conceiving his daughter, he hadn't spent any alone time with any dominant beside family and his friend Charlie. He struggles and pushes himself into a sitting position and feels the blood dripping down his face he grunts and wipes it off with the bottom of his shirt and groans in annoyance at seeing that the shirt was now ruined. In the corner of his eye, he can see the man walk over and sit down in a sofa chair to the right of him. "You got confidence Doll" the man laughs and leans toward him his elbows leaning on his knees looking at him. Harry keeps glaring at the floor tilting his head slightly listening to the other man but still not looking over and up at him. "Truthfully I don't know a lot of Sub's who would climb through a forest at night and head straight into enemy territory. You even got the shit beat out of you Doll really amazing." The man grins at Harry not that he could see it from where he was looking down at his hands.  
He looked up at the man and his eyes widened hugely when he recognized who it was and the face. The silver hair and matching eyes the thick beard of his daughters' father. He had not seen the man in nearly 8 years when he had just disappeared one night leaving Harry alone. Harry had been 15 when they first met, and it was his first season as a submissive. A few months before that Harry had been playing in the woods it was may and he had come across this massive Dominant unconscious with a huge cut across his right arm. He had a fever and Harry had yelled at Charlie and Anette to find an adult and he stayed next to the unconscious man until his parents arrived. Fenrir gave him a grin and his eyes glowed in the firelight; Harry means that they glowed. He wasn't saying some poetic bullshit. Werewolves had that nifty ability for their eyes to glow in the night.  
"So, you do remember me." Fenrir let out a rough laugh making it sound like a bark.  
"Fen" he whispered his heart ached at the name they had been with each other from June wen his season started until September that following year a month after his season had ended. The two had snuck around so much that summer a submissive's summer wasn't like what you would think it wasn't hormonal every single day sure he was horny often when it happened, but he could decide against it or not. It was also the highest time for a submissive to get pregnant. It wasn't the only time he could get pregnant, but the chances decreased if it wasn't during the summer months. Harry growled and stands fast pointing his finger at the man. "We let you into our home you become our family you were one of us. This is how you return our kindness you return nearly a decade later and take our home from Alpha!" harry yelled waving his arm his fist shaking in anger at the man.  
Fenrir shrugs and stood up from the chair "We should continue from where we left off Doll." Harry is grabbed around his waist and pulled against the man's chest.  
Harry banged on the man's chest with both fists "Let me go" he tried pushing on the man's chest. Harry pushed back on the man again and this time he was released. "I'm heading back to my parents" With that he turned swiftly around and stormed out of the room.  
"Let him go," Fenrir told the man that had stepped in Infront of harry as he had tried to leave the room. Harry started his stomping again and left the hall and headed toward his parent's platform tent. Their camp consisted of two circles of tents the inner ring and the outer ring. His eyes roamed the people who were still out some were his pack others he didn't know and then they fell over the blindfolded Alpha and Beta.  
Harry looked ahead of himself as he passed not glancing at the men and then passed the first circle of Tents toward the end where his family's home was. His was the third one on the right side it wasn't anything special and it stood aside from the others by a flag which had been painted by the twins when they were five about nine years ago. He pushed the flaps apart as he entered and was immediately engulfed in his mothers' strong arms "Where are the children?" It was Bram who had asked the question leading the two to the couch to sit down on.  
"Safe, um there up near Rabbit Hill I also have Arin with me he and Shelby are watching the little ones. "Harry turned to look over at his Dad up into the man's brown eyes "As soon as Arin came running, I gathered the kids and we ran. I got them safe they were fed, and we had enough food for breakfast. "Harry told his parents looking down at his feet and wiggling them against the hardwood floor of their tent.  
"Let's go get them." Harry's mother James had already turned toward the front of the tent and started walking.  
His stepfather, Bram had grabbed James right away, "James wait I don't think it's a good idea to leave at this time. Let's wait for the morning when tensions aren't so high." Harry watched his mother gasp and jerk his arm away and step back glaring at his mate and husband. "They will be fine James they're werewolves they will be okay for the night."  
"What if they run into Hunters, the Ministry, SunGlowers or Carcaeaters, - "  
"James, Hun stop thinking of the worst theories please the pack hasn't seen any of those in our forests in over 4 years. Babe, they will be fine." Bram pulled James into his arm pressing his head onto his own head. Harry turned and went to his room the bed that was loaded with blankets and pillows, and stuffed animals and dolls that all belonged to Runa. Harry quietly rolled onto the mattress crawling under a green blanket one that he had owned before his daughter had been born. Harry pulled a stuffed black dog toy from the pile this was a brown stuffed dog with buttons as eyes it was scruffy, and its ears were round and hung low on it. It had been given to Runa when she had been about six months by Harry's mother. There was also a small white and pink blanket that was faded that had Runa's full name written on the bottom, Runa Astrid Greyback. Harry had made this in his last end of Runa's pregnancy he had redone it and put it back together because he wanted it to be perfect for his baby. His child that he had conceived after spending his season with Fenrir.  
"Ru stay safe tonight Arin take care of everyone please." He begged to close his eyes and falling asleep blotching at the stuffy.  
"Harry! Wake up," Harry bolted up into a sitting position from his bed as his mother yelled at him from his door. "The new alpha is discussing what to do about Alpha Hemming, and Filip, and the new rules he wants to put into place." Harry rolled off the bed to his feet and stripping off his underwear into a new pair then pulling the same jeans on as the night before wit a new red hoodie from his hanging dresser. "After he is done, we can ask about hiking to go find the children," Harry nodded to his mother as he grabbed his side bag and threw the stuffed dog and blanket into the bag and followed his parents out of the house. Everyone was standing outside the long hall the group of people was waiting for Fenrir to start speaking. There were a few people he didn't recognize strangers from Fenrir's pack. He also spotted Hemming and Filip who were kneeled with their arms tied behind the back feet tied together, and the two were also cuffed together so that if they ran, they wouldn't be able to separate. Hemmings's head was bowed but fillip was looking into the crowd straight at his mate, Arin's mother who was a pretty blond woman named Hella the two were his parent's age.  
Harry stood with his parents he stood ahead of his parents slightly his eyes on Fenrir. The silver-haired man's eyes looked over the crowd then caught his own eyes and Fenrir's blank stare turned into a smirk. Harry wasn't the type of submissive to become nervous so when their eyes met, he didn't look away from the Alpha. Sure, he knew what he was, but he wasn't weak also it helps that he had seen the man naked so. "The first line of events is to see what will happen to the previous alpha, Hemming Johannessen, and his beta Filip Olsen. I want to exile them since they did fight against me twice, but if anyone wants to speak up and convince me as to why they should stay I'll let them stay." No one dared to say a word everyone was too scared to say anything. They didn't want to be noticed, worried that they could be exiled or punished by the new alpha.  
"Hello, new Alpha Greyback, my name is Hella Olsen the former Beta Filip Olsen is my mate. I beg of you to show mercy for my husband, and love. He is a good man he is smart, loyal, encouraging, and decisive. He would be an asset to have here in your pack. This is our home I beg you not to exile him and force us to leave." Hella bowed getting to her knees showing her neck in submission.  
"Gyda ti." Harry heard someone to the right say.  
"Gyda ti."  
"Gyda ti."  
"Gyda ti," Harry spoke up the word was welsh and mean with you quickly the rest of the pack started speaking out.  
"Current Alpha I ask you spare Hemming Johannessen." It wasn't who Harry had expected to speak he had thought maybe Hemmings mate would speak up or his son, Chad. It was Filip who looked over to Fenrir. "If you keep me, you'll have my loyalty. Hemming is a smart man he would be a good elder to the pack. He has much knowledge."  
"Gyda ti," Maiken spoke looking at her mate Hemming.  
"Gyda ti," Chad, Hemming, and Maiken's only son spoke.  
"Gyda ti." Then it was Tiffanie.  
"Gyda ti," Rosa who was chad and Tiff's 8-year-old daughter, and Luca who was 3 years old son spoke. Everyone did the same thing when with Filip and started speaking out loudly.  
"Very well Hemming and Filip with being given trial runs. Jackson untie them there will no longer be prisoners, but beware if they or anyone tries anything you won't be given another trial you will be exiled on the spot." The two men left the stage going toward their families hugging them. "Know that there are rules that we need to go over. I won't insult anyone and go over the basics, I have lived here once years ago. I do know how this pack works. How many people are in this pack, Filip?"  
"There are 39 of us here alpha and that includes the pups also."  
"So with my people, this pack will now have 72 pack members In the next week we will move everyone from here to our current home. It is more secure, and people would have more access to resources. We also deal more with wizards and offer a better education. The pack believes that education makes you a better, smarter person." Fenrir finished his speech looking back to the crowd. "You are free to do you can go back to your chores." People dispersed and Harry, Bram, and his mother made a beeline for Filip and Hella.  
"Oh, Harry!" Hella cried rushing over her skirt flowing at her ankles. "Fillip said you found Arin that he is safe?" Hella gripped at his shoulders looking at Harry tears falling down her cheeks in fear of wondering where her son was. Harry took in her disheveled appearance and nodded at the older women.  
"Yeah, he is safe, or at least he was when I left him last night. We want to go get them, but we will need to ask Alpha Fenrir for permission." Harry told the women gripping at her own shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze. Hella dropped her arms after she nodded and stepped back from Harry and turned to look at Filip. The five-headed to the front of the stage where Fenrir stood in a group with other members of his pack that Harry had not met.  
"Alpha Fenrir," It was Filip who spoke first and all six of the dominants that included Fenrir turned from their circle where they were talking.  
"Yes, Olsen?"  
"Yesterday when you arrived Harry here was with a few of the pups of the pack and was alerted and they fled the clearing. We are asking for permission to go and fetch them." Fenrir's eyebrows raised and Harry could tell that the alpha believed them or not.  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"Our son, Arin is there the children are all alone there in the middle of the woods. They are all young couldn't protect themselves if something happened." Hella spoke looking over at Fenrir not meeting his eyes, but still with her head held high.  
"It's true," Harry spoke from the middle of there group looking over at Fenrir. 'You have met my siblings before I was in that clearing and Arin alerted me, and I got the children out of danger and found them a safe space to hide for the night and went to figure out what was going on here. I wasn't expecting to get caught exactly I was planning on being back to the camp before daybreak." Harry looked straight up into Fenrir's eyes as he spoke.  
"fine, but if this is a trap people could end up executed or exiled." Fenrir threatened he proceeded to growl and step forward. Harry pushed past fillip and hells so that they stood a few feet apart.  
"I'm not my brother and sisters are out there," Harry told the man leaving out that his daughter Runa was out there too. Fenrir grinned leaning closer and taking a deep breath.  
"You still smell amazing," Harry felt his cheek reddening and he stepped back slightly.  
"Alright, we'll go."  
"I'm going to go grab some jerky, granola bars, and water. "James told the group and went to the food store with Hella and Harry followed closely behind trying to get away from his daughters' father. He stuffed the food into the leather side bag covering the toy and blanket and then clasped it shut and returned to the group with his mom and Hella.  
"So where are they exactly?" Fenrir questioned leaning over Harry's shoulder his head close to Harry's own head.  
"Rabbit Hill!" Harry shrieked jogging forward so that he was behind his mother.  
"Alright, Filip lead the way." Filip nodded and took the lead and they left the camp and headed into the woods and started on the trail first until they had to go off-trail.  
"I can smell smoke from a fire." Was heard from one of Fenrir's men who spoke from ahead of Harry near to Filip.  
"Alright, Harry which way to go?" Filip asked as they ascended the hill.  
"We walk straight up for 1.5 miles then we hit a deer trail and we follow that to the right for 2/3 of a mile that we crossed a creek and a 5-minute walk and we'll be there," Harry told Filip and sure enough 16 minutes later they hit the creek and then they could hear the children's voices.  
"Mom!" Arin spotted them first and he yelled for his dad and Filip and Hella hugged Arin and they fell to the grass.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" The twins and Oskar screamed and the three rushed to Harry's right at James and Bram.  
Harry turned to look at Arin with fear in his voice he asked, "Where are Shelby and Runa?"  
"The two went to pee like 2 minutes ago," Arin said between his parents' arms and pointed across the camp and harry stood impatiently trying to spot the two heads. Then he spotted the dark-haired head of his 11-year-old sister and the blonde, curly-haired daughter. Harry ran over to the girl wrapping his arms around her shoulders taking her in. To see her blue over all's and sky-blue hoodie that was underneath it and her rubber rain boots with blue stars on it. Runa yelled, "Mommy!" as she was pulled into a hug by harry. Shelby had already run past the two of them toward her parents.  
Harry lifted her up into his arms letting her wrap her cling close to him as he turned around and headed toward his parents. As he did this, he caught the eyes of Fenrir who had a look of betrayal in his eyes there was also anger, hatred, and sadness. Harry looked away from Fenrir and walked to his parents and dropped to his knees setting his daughter on the grass.  
"You protected them Arin you did such a good job. "Filip told his son brushing the boy's brown hair back out of his face and pressing a kiss to the submissive child's forehead.  
Arin shook his head no at his father's words, "Dad I just did what Harry told me to do and Shelby helped me." Harry smiled at the 13-year-old and looked over at his sister who was being held by her father next to Oskar. The twins were in James's arms. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without Shelby being there or without Harry's guidance."  
"Good job Shelby," Bram told his dark-haired daughter. "When Harry was gone you helped Arin protect everyone." She smiled up at her dad and then looked over at Oskar.  
Harry pulled his bag so that it was Infront of him between his bent knees and pulled the flap over it and pulled out food and his canteen for Runa to use. Harry watched the girl unscrew the canteen and start gulping at the drink before slowing down and then digging into the jerky. She used the top of her hoodie to wipe off the damp skin on her face. Harry reached out at pushed some of her back so that he could see her face better her white hair was so fair and skin matched. Harry knew that if she wasn't so used to being outside in the sun or if she wasn't a werewolf, he would be so worried over her pale skin. Runa squirmed a little at Harry's actions but didn't protest much. Harry sat quietly as the girl finished her food and looked up at the others his parents had done the same as him as well as Filip and Hella. Harry looked at the other men who were occupied with talking expect for Fenrir. The alpha was concentrated at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face his silver eyes thinking deep as he stared at the two of them. Another man that Fenrir had called Jackson stared at the man in worry. Harry would guess that this man was most likely Fenrir's Beta. Harry turned back to his daughter spotting that she had finished her granola bar and was holding the wrapper. "All finished my little wiggle worm?" Runa nodded at Harry.  
Harry dug his arm down into the bag and pulled out her stuffy and blanket and passed it over to the 7-year-old seeing her eyes widen at seeing her most two important things. "Lovie!" She took it and wrapped it around her shoulders and Harry reached forward tying it lightly around her. "Hermie!" She rubbed her face against the side of the stuffed dog's body and closed her eyes.  
"Let's go!" Fenrir called to the group and Harry pushed the bag, so it was at his back and then lifted his daughter into his arms ad held her close. He was happy in instances like this where he only had one child. Where he could hold her tight and not worry about two young children wanting to carry them both.  
"Runa when we start to head back down the hill you'll need to walk, but once we get back down there, I'll carry you again alright." Runa nodded listening to her mother and wrapped her arms around his neck and burying her head into his neck. Harry was toward the back letting his family and Filip, Hella, and Arin go in front of them as they walked. They then headed down the deer trail then down the hill where he kept a strong eye on his daughter to catch her if she fell or slid down. Oskar had already fallen about 4 times and had to have Bram grab him every time. They then passed the clearing and then finally reached their home. Runa spotted Rosa and wiggled to be put down, so Harry let her get down and watched her run toward Chad's daughter.  
Suddenly Harry was grabbed roughly by his wrist and yelled out in shock and surprise as he was dragged through the home. "Fenrir!" Harry shrieked, "What the hell let me go, "Harry tried to pull his arm back and after he realized it wasn't going to be released, he gave up. Harry was dragged further into the pack's hall, and toward the rooms in the back then he was pushed against a wall. Harry really shouldn't be surprised he thought he knew how Fenrir acted. He wasn't violent, but he was passionate and acted on the emotions even if they were a little reckless.  
Fenrir gave a growl to Harry that while was normal for them sounded a bit more feral and would usually be heard closer to the full moon. Harry cried out as Fenrir pushed his body against his own and snarled out "You chose someone else!" Fenrir started rubbing himself against Harry. Harry closed his eyes biting at his bottom lip at the Alphas actions. It had been so long since someone had touched him especially Fenrir. Harry could feel his knees shake and the feel of his skin and how everything was tingling. He was going crazy under the taller man.  
Fenrir buried his head into Harry's left shoulder and Harry inhaled sharply rolling his head to the right so that the man had more access to whatever he was doing. "You told me you would only be mine. You promised me," The second half was said in a sad whisper. Harry reached out and placed his right hand on Fenrir's upper arm he was rewarded with the same actions on his own body. Fenrir continued running his hands from Harry's shoulders to his wrists then grasped his hands and pushed them up above his head locking them against the wall causing Harry to gasp.  
"And I did! I haven't let anyone have me!" Harry defended himself tugging on his arms trying to pull them free so that he could wrap them around Fenrir's neck or maybe run them threw the man's silver-colored hair.  
"Liar." Fenrir snapped with an Icey tone and moved both of Harry's wrists into his right hand so that he could run his left-hand down Harrys chest and suddenly his hoodie is being pulled up and the man dived down. Fenrir was licking his abdomen from his belly button to his nipples. This caused Harry to moan, arching his back trying to follow the mouth that was on him.  
"I'm not a liar, you know that! "Harry protested at the man looking down at the man. "I would never betray you. I keep my word even after you left me!" Harry snarled back toward the other.  
"Oh really, well a white curly-haired, 4-foot child begs to differ. You had someone's child, someone other than mine. "  
Harry gasped as Fenrir flips him to face the wall and shoving a rough left hand into his jeans slipping past his underwear. He gripped him tight his warm hand down between his legs and Harry threw his head back crying out loudly closing his eyes then dropping his head against the wall in front of him. "No, no, no, no." He vocally cried out, but inside his mind was crying yes! Yes! Yes! Harry curled his toes as he moaned throwing his head back again slamming it against Fenrir's chest. "I couldn't." He cums into the man's palm, "I wouldn't" His pants are pulled down then tugged past his shoes which got caught and harry pulls his legs back and then pushed them apart. "more," he whined as he consciously wiggled his ass pushing it out toward the man "please," He added lastly.  
"What a view, Fuck" Fenrir moaned out and trailed his left hand down his spine and to the cleft of his ass and pushed a finger into him. "So tight, what you aren't getting any?" Harry shook his head at the questions trying to turn his head to look at the man.  
"No, no, no, no, no one." He cried out and gasped inhaling threw his nose as a second finger was added. "I wouldn't do that," he whispered still looking at Fenrir and he cried out again his eyes burning with tears as a third finger was added.  
"Last time I saw you, dam you were so short, and tiny your cheeks were so chubby you were adorable. Your face to." Fenrir added and Harry snorted at the joke that Fenrir had added toward the end. The fingers were removed then the alpha pushed himself into Harry. Harry cried out as he felt the man and tried to pull his hands lose, but he was still not allowed to have them back.  
"Big."  
"you had some chunk on you and now your so skinny though you did grow you're taller than your mother now even."  
"don't talk about my mother when we are having sex," Harry snapped thrusting himself back against the man causing a gasp to come out of the other man.  
"Your face slimmed down to your cheekbones, your jawline, hell even your eyebrows even. Man, you got very, very pretty." Fenrir replied to the other man and with one thrust went to the hilt. The room was then filled with moans, grunts, and the sound of skin slapping against skin.  
Fenrir sped up urgently without any rhythm and Harry tried to meet each thrust, "Cumming." Harry cried as he did so untouched staining the wooden wall. Fenrir followed him biting into his neck. Harry cried out again this time with a mixture of pain and pleasure from the mark that was given to him by the alpha man. If it had been summer and Harry was in the season the bite would have stayed, a connection between Dominant and Submissive. Fenrir would have knotted, and Harry would have gotten pregnant he was sure. Well technically Harry could get pregnant out of season, but it was a rare occurrence.  
Harry fell to the floor pulling Fenrir with him Fenrir landed over Harry's back his chest was warm over his back. The room was quiet beside there heaving breathing Harry could feel the cold tears on his red-hot cheeks, "I love you." Harry whispered his head bowed and reached back and grabbed Fenrir's arm that was draped over his shoulder. "My daughter's name is Runa Astrid Greyback she is seven and your daughter. When you left you left me pregnant?" He whispered turning his head slightly toward Fenrir. "I haven't taken anyone as a lover, no one at all."


End file.
